Dua Garis Biru
by faihyuu
Summary: Dan pertemuan dengan Uzumaki-senpai di hari itu membuat Hinata memiliki hobi baru selain belajar untuk membuat bangga sang ayah, memandangi pemuda pirang itu diam-diam dengan perasaan hati yang gadis itu sendiri tidak tahu apa. Tetapi, masa depan tak ada yang tahu dengan pasti 'kan? [NaruHina]
1. Prolog - semuanya bermula

Seperti biasa, Hyuuga Hinata tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya saat bel pulang berbunyi. Gadis itu kini memilih untuk tetap berada didalam kelas, duduk tenang di bangkunya, membaca buku pelajaran matematika, dan sesekali mencatat rumus-rumus ke buku catatan dengan pulpen warna-warni agar menarik dan mudah untuk diingat.

"Semua soalnya _HOTS_," Gumam gadis itu pelan ketika dia selesai berkutat dengan catatannya dan ingin mengerjakan soal uji kompetensi yang tersedia.

Namun, gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu tidak menyerah. Dia tetap mengerjakan semua soal sebisanya saja, terkadang gadis itu sedikit menyontek rumus yang baru saja dicatatnya tadi.

"Lumayan," Dia tersenyum kecil, sepuluh dari lima belas soal yang tersedia berhasil ia pecahkan. Dalam hati, gadis itu berniat untuk memastikan sepuluh jawabannya sudah benar dan menanyakan cara menjawab lima soal lagi pada Kurenai-_sensei_, guru matematikanya besok.

* * *

**Dua Garis Biru** (c) faihyuu

**Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated T** mendekati **M**

**_Warning(s)_** : _Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, miss typo(s), absurd, etc._

* * *

Hinata berlarian dilorong, tujuannya kini hanya satu ; bagaimana caranya agar cepat sampai ke halte bus untuk menunggu bus pulang?

Sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat lewat dua puluh satu menit. Sementara bel pulang sekolah berbunyi tiap pukul dua siang. Hinata merutuk dalam hati, ia kebablasan dalam belajar. Biasanya dia hanya menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam saja dikelas untuk belajar. Matematika memang selalu menjadi masalah setiap siswa, sepandai apapun kamu dikelas.

"T-tunggu!" Dan memang malang sekali nasib gadis Hyuuga ini. Ketika gadis itu baru saja sampai halte, bus warna kuning gelap itu telah melaju meninggalkannya beberapa detik setelah ia menjejakkan kaki.

Hinata memandang kepergian bus itu dengan tatapan kesal, tak ada niatannya untuk mengejar bus tadi walau masih sempat. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghempaskan bokongnya dikursi tunggu dan berusaha menormalkan kembali napasnya.

"Hah~" Hinata mendesah lelah, tubuhnya kini penuh dengan peluh. Tentu saja, karena gadis itu benar-benar berlari dari kelasnya hingga kesini yang berjarak hampir setengah kilometer. Napas gadis itu masih terputus-putus seperti orang sekarat. Perutnya juga terasa nyeri, dia mengalami keram perut akibat berlari.

Hinata mengubah posisi tas ransel sekolahnya yang tadi dipunggung menjadi kedalam dekapannya, dia kemudian mengambil botol minum yang isinya sudah tinggal sedikit dan menenggaknya.

Sesekali Hinata melirik pergelangan kirinya yang terpasang jam tangan.

Pukul empat lewat tiga puluh dua menit. Hinata menghela napas, sesuai dengan jadwal yang tersedia dihalte, bus berikutnya akan datang sekitar delapan belas menit lagi.

Ia dipastikan akan terlambat pulang kerumah, Hinata menelan ludahnya gugup. Bayangan wajah marah ayahnya terbayang dalam benak. Memarahi saja masih mending, Hinata takut ayahnya akan main tangan juga. Masih segar dalam ingatannya saat ia telat pulang ketika masih duduk dikelas delapan SMP, sang ayah menamparnya hingga pipinya membiru. Cubitan keras juga diberikan sang ayah pada lengannya masih terdapat bekasnya hingga sekarang.

Gadis cantik itu meringis. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya saat dia pulang.

Hinata melirik jam tangannya lagi, masih sekitar lima belas menit. Hinata merasa waktu kini melambat. Ia resah. Dan untuk mengatasi keresahannya, gadis itu mulai membuka buku catatan matematikanya tadi untuk sekadar mengingat-ingat kembali rumus-rumus.

"_Sasuga as expected_ dari seorang penerima beasiswa penuh dari Konoha _SHS_,"

Hinata tersentak, dia segera mengalihkan atensinya dari buku.

Seorang pemuda kini berada dihadapannya. Tingginya menjulang, surainya pirang, kulitnya sawo matang.

"E-eh?" Dan hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir Hinata.

Si pemuda tertawa renyah, baru Hinata sadari ternyata si pemuda memiliki tanda tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipinya.

"A-ano—" Hinata jengah juga lama-lama ditertawakan. Ini baru yang pertama kali baginya, dan yang membuatnya agak tidak rela juga adalah pelakunya yang —uhm menurutnya tampan.

"Kau menunggu bus pulang 'kan?" Hinata tidak jadi melanjutkan protes, pemuda itu lebih cepat untuk mengganti topik.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, "Iya, _senpai_." Ya, _senpai_. Hinata langsung tahu bahwa pemuda ini adalah kakak kelasnya dari pin nama dan kelas yang berada didada kiri blazer hitam sekolahnya.

**_Uzumaki Naruto, 11sos1._**

Uzumaki-_senpai_, Hinata menggumamkan panggilan untuk pemuda ini dalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu kita sama, aku juga sedang menunggu bus—_ttebayo_!"

-_ttebayo_?

Tapi Hinata tidak mau mempermasalahkannya. Gadis itu mengangguk saja ketika _senpai_nya itu duduk tepat disebelahnya. Terlalu dekat jarak duduk mereka. Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas. Gadis itu kembali membaca buku catatannya lagi untuk menetralisir jantungnya yang kini berdetak abnormal.

"Wah, kau memang rajin sekali, ya! Itu 'kan materi matematika bab akhir semester ini, _ttebayo_. Tapi kamu sudah mencatat dan mempelajarinya? Pantas saja Kurenai-_sensei_ sangat sayang kepadamu. Dia membicarakanmu dikelasku tahu,"

Naruto mengintip buku catatan Hinata, jarak mereka kini makin menepis saja. Hinata menahan napas. Wajahnya makin memanas saja.

Hinata bergeser sedikit dari posisi aslinya, "A-aku tidak terlalu pandai berhitung, ma-makanya aku belajar lebih dahulu agar tidak tertinggal ja-jauh dari teman-teman."

Lagi-lagi tawa Naruto yang didapati Hinata, "Justru dengan begini kamu berniat meninggalkan teman-teman sekelasmu,"

Hinata diam saja, gadis itu tak tahu harus membalas apa pada sang _senpai_.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, _kouhai_."

Hinata menoleh lagi mendapati sang senpai, Naruto sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Lebih yang membuat dramatis lagi ialah saat Naruto tersenyum, cahaya matahari awal musim panas menimpa wajah sampingnya.

Hinata merasa waktu terhenti saat itu juga. Kejadian ini mengingatkannya pada adegan-adegan novel romantis, komik _shoujo_, dan juga _anime_ romantis yang pernah diselami gadis Hyuuga itu.

**_TIIN._**

Sampai suara klakson bus yang berhenti dan sedang menurunkan beberapa penumpang itu segera menyadarkan Hinata kembali, dia segera memalingkan wajahnya yang ia yakin sudah semerah tomat dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"A-ano, busnya sudah sampai—"

_—**Grep**._

"—aku tahu, ayo!" Dan pemuda pirang itu tanpa izin menarik lengan Hinata dan membimbingnya memasuki bus.

Sumpah, selama hampir sepuluh tahun Hinata menyicipi pendidikan yang berembel-embel sekolah didepannya ia tidak pernah dibeginikan oleh teman lelakinya. Disapa duluan saja tidak pernah, ia malah kena hina terus oleh mereka.

Dan entah konspirasi apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti. Gadis itu jadi makin kepanasan sendiri ketika tahu bus itu masih penuh, alias tak ada kursi duduk yang tersisa. Bahkan _grab handle_ bus itu saja sudah penuh sampai-sampai gadis itu tak dapat pegangan.

Si pemuda pirang tadi lagi-lagi melontarkan kata-kata dan aksi yang selalu sukses membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Pegang saja tanganku, kalau tidak kau nyaman, tas dan blazerku juga bisa. Bus terakhir memang selalu penuh, _ttebayo_,"

Hinata mengangguk dan tetap mempertahankan kepalanya yang menunduk saat tangannya mulai meraih tas sang _senpai_.

"_A-arigatou_," Dan cicitan kecil Hinata itu menjadi kata-kata terakhir mereka hari ini karena selama perjalanan mereka bungkam. Hinata yang tidak bisa memulai percakapan, dan Naruto yang ternyata baru gadis itu sadari menggunakan _airpods_ sedari tadi.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Prolog - end_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_HOTS_ : _Higher Order Thinking Skills_, alias soal-soal yang memerlukan tingkat pemikiran tinggi. Gampangnya sih soal susah :'

**A/N** : halo, aku ingin jadi produktif didekat akhir-akhir tahun ini. :' alias gak nyadar bahwa ujian-ujian akhir masa 'sekolah'ku usai :)))

Dan ya, aku terinspirasi dari film Dua Garis Biru. Tapi nanti bakal beda kok, tunggu aja tanggal mainnya, hehehehe.

Lalu yang terakhir—selalu, aku minta kritik dan sarannya, ya! Kolom review terbuka lebar. :'

_Luv u all_,

faihyuu


	2. keping pertama

Entah sejak kapan tepatnya, tetapi kini seorang Hyuuga Hinata suka memandangi pemuda pirang yang satu bus dengannya beberapa saat lalu secara diam-diam.

Contohnya pada saat ini, pada saat jam pelajaran ketujuh setelah jam istirahat berakhir, beberapa saat lagi menuju jam kedelapan, dan satu jam pelajaran lagi sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. Seharusnya, ada Iruka-_sensei_ yang mengajari tentang sejarah dunia dikelasnya sebagai lintas minta antar jurusan. Tetapi sayang sekali, _sensei_nya itu tidak dapat hadir dan hanya bisa memberi tugas ambigu karena tidak diberitahu kapan garis matinya.

Suasana kelas Hinata jauh dari kata kondusif, para siswanya enggan untuk mengerjakan tugas karena minim keterangan dan memilih berkumpul bersama untuk bermain poker dipojok kelas. Sementara para siswinya saling pindah tempat duduk untuk bergabung ke dalam kelompok pertemanan mereka masing-masing, ada yang keluar kelas untuk duduk-duduk dikoridor dan ada yang masih didalam kelas. Dan mereka yang ada didalam kelas, bisa Hinata lihat ada sedikit siswi yang mengerjakan tugas dan sisanya sedang bergosip ria tentang teman ataupun kakak kelas.

Lalu Hinata?

Tenang, gadis itu sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang gadis yang duduk dibangku pojok paling depan—tepat dihadapan meja guru—tengah memandang kearah jendela yang terdapat persis disamping kiri gadis itu.

Jendela yang terus gadis itu pandangi menampilkan pemandangan sebuah lapangan. Darisana pula terlihat segerombolan pemuda yang sedang bermain sepak bola. Ya, bermain sepak bola pada siang menjelang sore hari dipertengahan musim panas.

Tetapi dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya, mata _amethys_ miliknya hanya terpaku pada salah satu siluet pemuda berambut paling terang diantara pemuda-pemuda lain. Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda yang gadis Hyuuga panggil Uzumaki-_senpai_ itu kini sedang berlari untuk menembus gawang lawan dengan bola yang sedang diperebutkan oleh tim lawannya juga. Seragam yang dikenakan pemuda itu tak lagi lengkap. Hanya kemeja putih yang sudah kotor terkena debu, tanah, dan jangan lupakan juga keringat. Dan celana bahan panjang yang berwarna hitam yang sama kotornya walau tidak terlalu terlihat karena gelap.

Melihat dari aksi-aksi yang pemuda pirang itu lakukan, bisa Hinata tebak dari sini bahwa posisi pemuda itu ialah _striker_.

Senyum geli tidak bisa Hinata tahan dibibirnya ketika melihat selebrasi dari Naruto ketika bola yang ditendangnya berhasil menembus gawang lawan.

"Gol~" Tanpa sadar Hinata menggumam, bahkan menepuk tangannya pelan karena euforia pemuda pirang itu juga sampai padanya. Untung saja tidak ada satupun orang yang memperhatikannya.

Bisa gadis itu lihat dari tempatnya saat ini, pemuda pirang itu kini tengah menampilkan senyuman lima jari—nyengir pada teman se-timnya. Yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuat lengkungan senyum dibibir Hinata tanpa sang gadis sadari.

"_Senpai-senpai_ itu gila. Maksudku, kau tahu lah, ini siang hari, di musim panas pula! Ini puncaknya panas!"

Bisa Hinata dengar pula, beberapa siswi dikelasnya mencibir aksi sepak bola para siswa kelas 11 itu sebagai aksi gila yang mengundang peluh dan dehidrasi saja.

"Ya, walau bagaimanapun juga kita harus bersyukur. Kita dapat melihat duo tampan Uchiha-_senpai_ kita berlari-lari penuh dengan peluh. Itu seksi, _rawr~_"

Dan ada yang bersyukur pula karena dapat melihat _senpai-senpai_ populer yang mereka sukai.

Hinata menghela napas, gadis itu tiba-tiba merasa dirinya harus buang air kecil. Belum sempat ia beranjak dari kursi untuk pergi ke toilet, sebuah kalimat yang terlontar dari salah satu rekan sekelasnya membuatnya tertahan dan tertarik untuk menguping—walau gadis itu tahu menguping itu tidak baik, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah sangat penasaran.

"Kurasa Uzumaki-_senpai_ lebih menarik, lho, guys! Aku bisa dibilang lumayan dekat dengannya..."

Gadis itu, Miku Shion namanya. Gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang berhasil masuk kedalam _list_ gadis tercantik diangkatan mereka.

"Yang benar?"

"Kenal darimana Shion?"

Dan banyak pertanyaaan yang serupa untuk si gadis Miku.

Hinata melirik kebelakang, gadis pirang pucat itu tersenyum.

"Dia mentorku di _gym_ langgananku. Dan asal kalian tahu saja, dia memiliki tubuh yang sangat atletis dan menggiurkan. Kulit _tan_nya harus jadi bahan pertimbangan juga. Jangan lupa pula dengan iris _sapphire_nya yang dapat menenggelamkan,"

Wajah Hinata sedikit memanas saat mendengar apa yang Shion deskripsikan. Sementara para teman-teman gadis pirang pucat itu tampak menampilkan wajah menggoda pada Shion.

"Hehehe, rupanya _princess_ Shion kita sudah besar,"

"Kau memiliki selera yang bagus,"

"Kau suka padanya, Shion? Aku dukung hubungan kalian! Kalian memang terlihat sangat cocok!"

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata mendadak jadi tidak enak saat teman-teman sepermainan Shion mulai menggoda. Ada rasa iri dan tidak rela yang tidak dapat Hinata jabarkan. Rasa ingin buang air kecilnya juga makin mendesak.

Akhirnya, gadis Hyuuga itu lebih memilih pergi daripada bertahan dan mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis populer itu dengan tanpa malu.

"Ya, bisa dibilang aku suka padanya."

Dan Hinata mulai mempercepat langkahnya dengan perasaan dongkol yang ia sendiri tidak tahu ini apa.

* * *

**Dua Garis Biru** (c) faihyuu

**Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated T** mendekati **M**

**_Warning(s)_** : _Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, miss typo(s), absurd, etc._

* * *

Hinata mencuci tangannya di wastafel yang terdapat sebuah kaca besar didepannya. Sesekali dengan masih menggosok tangannya yang penuh dengan busa sabun ia memandangi wajahnya sendiri yang terpantul dicermin itu.

_Foundation_ dan bedak yang dipoles tipis diwajahnya dari pagi tadi terlihat mulai luntur. Tentu saja, sudah hampir enam jam berlalu, manalagi hari ini benar-benar puncaknya panas.

Bercak-bercak merah keunguan mulai sedikit tampak diarea pipi sebelah kirinya. Tidak terlalu jelas memang, tapi jika saja orang-orang benar-benar memperhatikan, jelas sekali darimana bekas itu berasal karena terdapat bekas yang berbentuk seperti jari.

Hinata meringis melihatnya, tamparan keras yang dilayangkan ayahnya saat ia pulang telat saat itu memang sudah tidak sakit sama sekali. Namun, bekasnya masih saja terlihat walau sudah berlalu hampir seminggu.

Dengan segera gadis itu membilas tangannya yang masih berbusa di keran yang mengalir dan mengeringkannya. Setelahnya, gadis Hyuuga itu sibuk merogoh disaku blazer kebesarannya.

Sebuah _foundation_ cair dan bedak tabur dikeluarkannya dari dalam sana dan kemudian ditaruhnya alat-alat itu di dekat wastafel. Hinata menghela napas, gadis itu lupa bawa _cleanser_.

Jadi gadis Hyuuga itu memilih untuk membasuh mukanya dengan air biasa saja, lalu mengeringkannya dengan _tissue_ wajah yang memang tersedia disamping wastafel.

_Foundation_ dan bedaknya benar-benar sudah luntur sekarang, memar bekas tamparan itu tempampang dengan jelas sekarang.

Hinata meringis lagi, sepertinya ia benar-benar perlu membeli salep yang mengandung _heparin sodium_ untuk bekas memarnya ini. Tentu saja, Hinata masihlah seorang gadis remaja biasa yang tidak ingin wajahnya terdapat hal-hal yang menurut mereka menganggu keindahan. Apalagi, sekolah Hinata ini terkenal dengan banyak siswinya yang cantik dan menarik. Diperkuat lagi dengan tidak adanya larangan memoles dan membawa make-up ke sekolah. Jadi, semua siswi di sini bisa bebas mempercantik diri mereka.

Dengan cekatan gadis Hyuuga itu memoles kembali wajahnya dengan dua alat _make-up_ itu. Dengan cepat pula ia memasukkan kembali alat-alat yang identik dengan kecantikan itu kedalam saku blazernya ketika dua perempuan berbeda warna surai masuk kedalam wilayah toilet perempuan yang tadinya hanya ada dirinya saja.

Gadis Hyuuga itupun segera keluar dari toilet menuju kelasnya kembali.

* * *

"Seperti yang diharapkan darimu, Hinata. Sepuluh jawabanmu semuanya sudah benar, lima soal sisanya memang sangat sulit. _Sensei_ juga perlu waktu yang agak lama untuk menemukan jawabannya,"

Hinata akhirnya baru mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Kurenai-_sensei_ secara pribadi hari ini. Tepat saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, gadis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang guru, tepatnya ke kubikel guru matematikanya diruang yang sangat luas itu.

"Lalu bagaimana cara mengerjakan sisanya, _sensei_?" Hinata bertanya. Secarik kertas buram dan pensil yang telah diserut sedemikian rupa telah siap ditangannya.

Orang yang Hinata panggil Kurenai-_sensei_ itu tersenyum, "Tunggu, ya." Kemudian wanita yang sedang hamil muda itu mencari sesuatu dalam _box file bindex_ mejanya yang berwarna jingga.

"Ini _sensei_ sudah mengerjakan soal nomor sebelas sampai lima belas, _sensei_ yakin kamu akan paham keseluruhannya kalau kamu benar-benar memahami cara yang _sensei_ gunakan." Dan guru dengan netra sewarna darah itu memberinya sebuah kertas folio bergaris yang sudah terdapat cara dan jawaban dari soal-soalnya. Hinata mengernyit.

"_Uhm_, maaf _sensei_. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Tetapi, kenapa _sensei_ tidak langsung mengajari seperti biasanya saja? _Ano_, saya ingin mengerjakan soal-soal yang lainnya dengan usaha saya sendiri,"

Dan meledaklah tawa manis Kurenai, wanita itu tertawa kecil melihat siswi kesayangannya itu kini menampilkan wajah bingung bercampur takut—terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Kurenai.

"Kamu akan mendapatkan soalmu besok. Jadi, kamu pahami dulu ya! Dan maaf sekali, Hinata. _Sensei_ tidak bisa mengajarimu hari ini seperti biasa. Ada masalah yang harus _sensei_ luruskan dengan salah satu siswa bandel,"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, dia menerima kertas yang disodorkan oleh Kurenai. "T-tidak apa-apa—"

Gadis Hyuuga itu membungkuk kecil sambil tetap duduk dikursi temu kubikel Kurenai. "—dan _arigatou_, _sensei_."

Senyum Kurenai belum luntur juga. "_Douitashimashite_, anak manis. Sekarang kau bisa pulang, pelajari cara-caranya dirumah. Jangan lupakan juga bab yang sebelum-sebelumnya, ya! Kita akan ulangan harian lusa nanti,"

Hinata mengangguk, "B-baik _sensei_ dan _uhm_," gadis Hyuuga itu tampak memainkan jemarinya. Pertanda gugup.

Kurenai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "_Hm_? Ada apa Hinata?"

Gadis itu tersenyum canggung, "S-sekali lagi m-maafkan saya untuk yang tadi, _sensei_. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk _uhm_, k-kurang ajar,"

Kurenai terlihat terkesan. Tentu saja, selama wanita itu menjadi guru yang mengajar di sekolah swasta ini, jarang sekali ada murid yang benar-benar sopan dan hormat pada guru seperti Hinata. Jujur, Kurenai tidak gila hormat, hanya saja kelakuan para murid-murid di sekolah ini tidak mencerminkan sikap yang baik. Mereka memang lahir dari keluarga konglomerat dan hidup bak bangsawan, tapi sayang sekali, walau harta mereka berlebih, namun tata krama mereka kurang. Kurenai prihatin akan hal itu.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf sebegitunya, Hinata. Itu bukanlah suatu ke-kurang ajaran. Kamu hanya bertanya kenapa _sensei_ tidak mengajarimu seperti biasanya, apanya yang kurang ajar?"

Jemari lentik Hinata masih dimainkannya oleh si empunya. "S-saya hanya merasa seperti sedang memaksa _sensei_ untuk m-mengajari saya saat _sensei_ sedang sibuk, j-jadi sekali lagi saya m-minta maaf, _sensei_."

Tawa kecil Kurenai meledak lagi, "Hush, sudah. Tidak usah minta maaf lagi. Iya, iya _sensei_ sudah memaafkanmu kok. Walau sebenarnya kamu tidak punya kesalahan apapun,"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, senyum tipis terkembang dibibirnya. "Sekali lagi _arigatou_, _sensei_." Dan dibalas anggukan Kurenai.

"Nah, sekarang Hinata. Sensei yang minta maaf padamu. Bukannya bermaksud mengusir, tapi bisakah kamu _uhm_ segera meninggalkan kubikel ini? Karena sebentar lagi biang dari segala biang masalah ruang guru sebentar lagi akan tiba. Dia pandai dalam membuat orang lain menjadi terlibat juga dalam masalahnya. _Sensei_ hanya takut kamu kenapa-kenapa,"

"A-ah, iya _sensei_,"

Dengan cekatan gadis Hyuuga itu memasukkan pensil, kertas buram, juga folio bergaris yang diberikan Kurenai-sensei dengan hati-hati kedalam tas. Setelah selesai, dia beranjak dari tempat duduk dan membungkukkan badan lagi sekitar empat puluh lima derajat.

"_Hountou ni arigatou gozaimasu, sensei_. M-maaf saya selalu merepotkan."

Kurenai menggeleng pelan, "Kau tidak merepotkan Hinata, justru seorang guru akan senang sekali jika ada yang murid yang benar-benar haus akan ilmu. Sekali lagi _sensei_ minta maaf, ya! _Sensei_ benar-benar tidak berniat untuk mengusirmu, dan hati-hati dijalan!"

Gadis bersurai indigo itu mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa _sensei_, saya mengerti. Dan _uhm_ saya pergi dulu," Dan dia melangkahkan kakinya lagi untuk keluar dari kubikel Kurenai-_sensei_ ketika mendapat anggukan lembut dari guru matematika itu.

**_Duk._**

Hinata merasa bahu kanannya tersenggol, gadis itu segera menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang selalu berhasil mencuri atensinya dalam beberapa hari ini.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto?

Tampilan pemuda itu sudah menjadi sedikit lebih rapih dibandingkan yang gadis lihat beberapa saat yang lalu. Blazer hitamnya susah terpasang lagi walau tidak dikancing,

"Wah, kita bertemu lagi, _kouhai_!"

Duh, wajah Hinata mulai memanas. "S-sel-amat siang, _senpai_," gadis itu benar-benar gugup sampai-sampai suara yang dihasilkannya terdengar bergetar.

"Kutebak kamu habis konsul matematika sama Kurenai-_sensei_, 'kan?"

Bukannya itu sangat jelas, ya? Hinata 'kan memang keluar dari kubikel Kurenai-_sensei_. Mungkin Uzumaki-_senpai_ hanya berbasa-basi saja, benak Hinata. Dan gadis Hyuuga itu hanya membalas dengan anggukan kaku.

"Wah kalau begitu kita juga sa—"

"—jangan menganggu siswi manisku, Uzumaki Naruto." Kurenai keluar dari kubikel. Wanita itu memandang Naruto galak.

Pemuda pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Aku tidak mengganggunya, _sensei_. Iya, 'kan Hinata?"

Hinata yang hanya dipanggil dengan nama depannya saja oleh Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, dadanya berdebar dan wajahnya sudah memanas lagi entah sudah yang keberapa kali. "I-iya, sensei. U-uhm, Uzumaki-_senpai_ hanya menyapaku saja," dalam hatinya, gadis itu ingin berteriak kegirangan hanya karena panggilan yang Uzumaki-_senpai_ sematkan padanya terdengar seperti mereka sangat akrab. Ia tadinya juga sempat ragu untuk menyebutkan salah satu dari nama senpai itu, tapi akhirnya dia melakukannya. Hanya keberanian sepersekian detik yang belum tentu datang lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang serahkan tugas hukumanmu, Naruto. Dan untuk Hinata, kau bisa pulang untuk beristirahat, cantik. Sekali lagi, sensei tidak bermaksud untuk mengusirmu, ya. Tapi hanya saja sensei takut kamu tidak kuat dengan kebodohan dari biang masalah ini,"

Naruto merajuk. Bibirnya mengerucut, lucu menurut Hinata. "_Sensei_~"

"_Ha'i_, _ha'i,_" Kurenai-sensei memutar bola mata.

Hinata yang melihat perdebatan antara sensei dan murid itu jadi canggung sendiri. "_A-ano_, kalau begitu aku permisi,"

"Hati-hati, Hinata! Semoga kamu tidak masuk ke bus yang sedang penuh lagi, _ttebayo_!"

Dan Hinata merasa wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang, dia hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk agar rona merah diwajahnya tidak terlalu kentara sepanjang dia melewati kubikel-kubikel milik guru lain di ruang guru.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu merasa ada yang mengganjal, bukankah tadi seingatnya Kurenai bilang ingin mengurusi masalah dari biang onar? Tapi kenapa malah Uzumaki-_senpai_ yang datang? Apa Uzumaki-_senpai_ biang onarnya?

Tapi jika Uzumaki-_senpai_ biang onar, kenapa Kurenai-sensei dan guru-guru lain tampak seperti biasa-biasa saja? Kenapa Uzumaki-_senpai_ bilang dia juga sama seperti Hinata? Lalu jika dia biang onar, mengapa harus seorang Kurenai-_sensei_ yang menyambutnya? Harusnya Yamato-_sensei_ sebagai guru konseling 'kan?

**_Tap._**

Langkah gadis itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Hinata baru sadar, mengapa dia harus memikirkan hal itu? Itu 'kan bukan masalahnya. Dan sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dia?

Gadis itupun menggeleng-geleng kecil dan melanjutkan sekaligus mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke gerbang sekolah.

Sesekali pula gadis itu melirik jam tangannya, _masih sempat_.

Rute pulang Hinata hari itu sedikit berubah.

* * *

"Hinata? Tumben kau pulang secepat ini,"

Hinata yang tadinya sedang berjalan di lorong menuju pintu flat tempat tinggalnya bersama dengan sang ayah segera berhenti dan menoleh.

"Hana-_chan_?"

Didapatinya Inuzuka Hana, seorang gadis muda seusianya yang memiliki paras cantik. Namun sayang sekali, penampilannya terlihat sangat urakan. Rambut coklat gelapnya di kuncir kuda asal-asalan, kaos oblong _rock_ khas lelaki dan _hoodie_ yang berwarna gelap, celana _jeans belel_ selutut, dan jangan lupakan pula dengan sekantung besar plastik sampah yang tengah dibawanya saat ini.

"Jadi, kenapa kau pulang secepat ini? Biasanya kau masih pacaran sama buku dan hantu-hantu didalam kelas,"

Frontal sekali, khas Inuzuka Hana sekali memang. Namun, Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan mulut asal jeplak milik gadis itu.

"Kelasku terpakai kegiatan klub," keluh gadis Hyuuga itu. Pupus sudah harapan Hinata dapat membaca-baca kitab kimia SMA yang kemarin dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan sekolah, kelasnya sudah diumumkan akan terpakai sebagai tempat syuting oleh klub fotografi dan drama dalam sebuah projek film pendek musim panas yang akan dilombakan selama seminggu ini. Gadis itu juga tidak bisa ke perpustakaan karena perpustakaan sekolahnya selalu tutup lima menit sebelum bel pulang berbunyi.

Hinata kemudian menghela napas, "Lagipula aku sudah sempat sedikit konsultasi belajar ke senseiku langsung pulang sekolah tadi," —_walau cuma mengoreksi soal dan dikasih jawaban soal saja_, tambah gadis itu dalam hati.

Wajah Hana mengerut, gadis itu terlihat kesal pada Hinata.

"Kau benar-benar gila belajar, Nata. Kau itu sudah bisa dibilang mencapai angkasa, apa lagi yang ingin kau kejar? Dan yang paling buat aku kesal itu ayahmu, pria tua yang tidak tahu caranya bersyukur."

Hinata tersenyum tipis, dia mengangkat kedua bahu. "Sekarang aku sedang mencoba mengejar galaksi terjauh dari sini, mungkin? Atau mencoba-coba peruntungan untuk mendekati _blackhole_? Aku juga tidak mengerti Hana-_chan_,"

Hana memutar bola mata, "Kau selalu saja menjawab pernyataan retorisku," Dan Hinata menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil.

Lalu netra gelap Hana beralih pada _paperbag_ kecil warna putih yang ditenteng oleh gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Itu apa?" Tunjuk Hana pada benda yang ia maksudkan. Gadis Inuzuka itu dapat melihat dengan jelas Hinata yang tiba-tiba jadi gelagapan.

"E-eh? I-ini—"

**_Grep._**

"—apotek? Kau habis ke apotek Hinata?" Dengan kurang ajarnya Hana merebut _paperbag_ kecil itu, kantong sampahnya dibiarkan saja tergeletak dilantai oleh sang gadis penyuka anjing itu. Netra amethys Hinata membulat.

"_A-ano_,"

"_Heparin sodium gel_?" Hana tidaklah bodoh, walau tampilannya urakan begitu dia adalah seorang siswi jurusan sains yang berhasil mendapat peringkat sepuluh besar di SMA negeri tempat dia sekolah.

"I-itu—"

Hana menghela napas, dia mengembalikan kembali paperbag dan isinya pada Hinata. "Kau tidak bilang apapun padaku, Hinata. Kau belum percaya padaku? Pada Kiba? Pada kami?" Wajah gadis Inuzuka itu terlihat kecewa.

"I-itu, Hana-_chan_. A-aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian—"

"—khawatir, 'kan? _Kami-sama_, dengar Hinata. Kami itu sudah menganggap kau sebagai keluarga kami juga. Bahkan Kiba dengan sialannya bilang lebih ingin kau menjadi kakaknya daripada aku. Jadi, kumohon kalau ada apa-apa beritahu kami." Tangan Hana kini sudah berada dikedua bahu Hinata. Dengan lembut Hana menatap gadis Hyuuga yang sudah dianggapnya menjadi saudara itu.

Hinata memandang Hana dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit. Rasa bersalah nampak jelas dari wajah gadis itu. "A-aku minta maaf, lain kali aku akan bercerita tentang semuanya."

Hana menganggukkan kepalanya, "Memang kau harus. Sekarang bagian mana yang memar? Tangan? Kaki?"

Gadis yang ditanyai itu menggeleng pelan, "Bukan,"

Hinata menghela napas, dia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran. "P-pipi kiriku ditampar sampai memar saat aku pulang telat minggu lalu. Sakitnya sih tidak sampai tiga hari, tapi bekas memarnya itu tidak hilang-hilang juga."

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin melaporkan si tua bangka itu, ya?"

Hinata menyungingkan senyum kecil, "Mana bisa, sejahat-jahatnya dia, dia tetap ayahku. Ayah kandung pula. Tidak tega,"

Hana menghela napas kasar, "Selalu saja begitu. Kau terlalu baik, si tua bangka itu harusbya sudah dipenjara sekarang," Gadis itu kini memijat-mijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba jadi kening gara-gara menghadapi gadis Hyuuga yang menurutnya terlalu baik ini.

"Ih, Hana-_chan_ jangan begitu. Bagaimanapun juga itu masih ayahku. Dan kita memang seharusnya selalu berbuat baik bukan?"

"Terserahlah," Hana mulai mengangkat kantong sampah lagi. Lalu gadis itu berjalan melangkah kearah yang berlawanan dengan Hinata.

Hinata memandang kepergian Hana dengan senyum yang masih mengembang. Gadis Hyuuga itupun mulai melangkahkan kaki lagi menuju pintu flatnya dengan perasaan haru karena kebaikan dari seorang gadis urakan dan adiknya yang sama-sama suka anjing itu.

_Terimakasih, Kami-sama. Engkau memang selalu adil._

.

.

.

**Keping pertama - selesai.**

.

.

.

_Heparin Sodium_ : obat yang dipercaya banyak orang bisa nyembuhin memar. Aku juga gak tau kebenarannya, sih. Aku bukan anak IPA guys :' aku anak IPS yang kebetulan agak suka biologi dan sangat mencintai sejarah :'') jadi kalo misalnya salah tolong kasih tau ya, biar kita sama-sama jadi tahu.

_A/N_ : yha, _absurd_ dan _fail_ banget. _Kenawhy_ aku kasihnya drama dan _romance_, ya? :' Keliatannya ini cuma drama a la sinetron Indonesia tanpa romance deh. :'(( dan juga maaf kalau banyak tanda baca yang hilang, kata yang lupa di-_italic_ ataupun **_bold_**, _typo_, diksinya aneh, dan lain-lain karena aku buatnya ngebut dan ngeditnya juga ngebut belum lagi aku publish ini pake aplikasi FFN :')

salam tjinta,

faihyuu

**18/10/19**


	3. menuju keping dua

Kelas Hinata yang dikenal sebagai kelas sains paling rusuh mengalahkan kelas sosial kini terlihat sangat sepi. Sesepi kuburan Buddha yang kerap kali sang gadis Hyuuga sambangi ketika ia rindu pada sang ibu.

Tentu saja, Sarutobi Kurenai adalah salah salah satu guru ter-_killer_ di SMA swasta bertaraf internasional ini. Sudah _killer_, kedekatannya dengan pemilik resmi sekolah ini juga menjadikannya guru yang paling disegani—atau lebih tepatnya ditakuti.

Oh, jangan lupakan pula dengan keadaan wanita itu saat ini. Tengah hamil muda trimester pertama, mengandung buah cintanya dengan Sarutobi Asuma, pemain drama disaluran telepon nasional yang terkenal dengan kebijaksanaanya saat berperan sebagai seorang ayah.

"Lima menit lagi,"

Suara tegas dari wanita yang kini duduk tepat dihadapannya membuat gadis Hyuuga itu tersentak.

Keseluruhan soal logaritma yang diberikan sebagai ulangan itu ada sepuluh, dan Hinata sudah mampu menjawab sembilan. Tinggal satu soal lagi, namun gadis bermanik _amethys_ sudah buntu.

Tangan dengan jemari lentiknya masih setia berkutat dengan pensil mekanik dan kertas buram. Tetapi, serius. Kepalanya sudah pening sekali. Otaknya bagai berputar di dalam kepalanya. Ia merasa mual. Ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi dengan jernih. Manalagi jarum jam terus berdetak mulai menghapus waktu pengerjaan.

Maka, jadilah gadis itu hanya berusaha menyelesaikan cara nomor terakhir saja, hasilnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi Hinata temukan.

"Angkat tangan kalian dari meja, waktu pengerjaan sudah habis."

Hinata menghela napas pelan, tangannya sudah ia angkat dengan setengah hati.

Ia hanya bisa menghela napas lagi ketika kertas jawaban dan soalnya dibawa Kurenai-_sensei_ terlebih dahulu.

* * *

**Dua Garis Biru **(c) faihyuu

**Naruto **(c) Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated T** mendekati **M** (M di beberapa chapter nanti)

_**Warning(s):** Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, miss typo(s), absurd, etc._

* * *

Setidaknya Hinata bisa bernapas lega, bel istirahat berbunyi tepat saat pelajaran matematika usai. Gadis itu segera pergi ke taman sekolah yang sepi karena banyak anak-anak yang lebih memilih untuk makan dikelas atau kantin karena cuaca panas. Padahal, taman sekolah ini memiliki banyak tanaman dan juga pohon rindang yang dapat melindungi dari panas. Gadis itu segera mencari tempat duduk favoritnya yang terdapat dibawah pohon chinar dipojok taman ini. Perut gadis itu sudah mulai berbunyi, padahal pagi tadi ia lumayan banyak menghabiskan sarapan dengan _mackerel_ juga nasi hangat yang ia masak sendiri sejak subuh. Aih, matematika memang menguras seluruh tenaga, jiwa, pikiran, bahkan makanan yang tadinya awet tersimpan dalam perut.

Apalagi, seorang Hyuuga Hinata sejatinya adalah gadis yang tidak pandai dalam hitung-menghitung. Gadis itu dapat meraih nilai tertinggi dalam pelajaran matematika maupun fisika selama ini melalui usahanya sendiri. Mati-matian ia belajar dari pulang sekolah hingga tengah malam.

Ayahnya ingin Hinata masuk _Todai_, dengan beasiswa tentunya. Masuk kedalam fakultas kedokteran, menjadi _fresh graduate_ yang menggiurkan, kerja, dan jadi kaya raya. Dan setekah jadi kaya raya, tentunya dia bisa membayar semua hutang-hutang keluarga Hyuuga, menyelamatkan keluarga mereka dari kemelaratan yang menjerat, membuat Hiashi—ayahnya yang sangat menginginkannya jadi dokter dari dulu bangga. Juga janji masa kecilnya pada sang ibu, bahwa dia ; Hyuuga Hinata, akan menjadi dokter yang bisa membantu banyak nyawa di masa depan nanti.

_Usaha keras itu tak akan mengkhianati_, sepotong lirik lagu idol grup nasional, AKB48 yang sering didengarkannya dari dahulu hingga sekarang menjadi inspirasi hidupnya saat ini.

Maka dengan tekad gadis bersurai indigo yang kuat, juga perutnya yang kini sudah meronta minta diisi lagi. Hinata membuka kotak bekalnya yang —tentu saja—gadis itu siapkan sendiri.

Bentonya sederhana saja; telur gulung asin, sosis, _mackerel_ goreng tadi pagi, nasi putih, dan diatas nasinya terdapat beberapa sayuran yang sudah gadis itu susun sedemikian rupa.

Hinata mulai mengangkat sumpit, "_Itadakimasu_,"

Gadis itu mulai dengan telur gulung asinnya, lalu dikunyahnya dengan bantuan enzim amilase. Gadis itu tersenyum, merasa masakannya yang lumayan enak. "Sepertinya aku bisa jadi koki—"

"—hai, Hinata!"

"—kyaaa!" Sumpitnya terlempar begitu saja kearah depan. Kearah sesosok pemuda pirang yang tengah menatapnya terbalik diatas ranting pohon yang paling tebal.

**_Puk._**

Sukses, sumpitnya terlempar ke kening pemuda dengan iris sapphire dihapannya.

"Aduh!" Si pemuda meringis pada keningnya yang malang. Sementara sang gadis masih berusaha untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

Uzumaki Naruto, sang senpai yang diam-diam mengisi hari-hari Hinata sejak mereka bertemu.

Hinata meringis, ia belum melihat Uzumaki-_senpai_ dari tadi pagi. Tapi, sekalinya bertemu, malah pada saat yang kikuk seperti ini. Manalagi, wajahnya terasa sangat panas karena jarak wajahnya dan sang senpai hanya berjarak sekitar lima belas sentimeter.

"_G-gomenne, s-senpai_," Hinata sedikit memundurkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Orang yang Hinata panggil Uzumaki-_senpai_ itu tidak langsung menjawab, pemuda pirang itu memilih untuk turun dari pohon terlebih dahulu. Mengambil sesuatu diatas tanah. Dan tanpa aba-aba, pemuda itu menjatuhkan bokongnya di samping Hinata yang sedang duduk dikursi taman panjang yang tersedia.

"_A-ano_, sekali lagi, maafkan aku, _senpai_." Hinata minggir sedikit, jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat memang benar-benar tak baik bagi detak jantungnya.

Pemuda pirang itu menampilkan senyum lebar, "Tidak apa-apa, _ttebayo_. Maafkan aku juga, sumpitmu jadi terlempar," Dan disodorkan sumpit plastik bekal warna lavendel pucat yang telah kotor.

Ah, iya. Hinata baru sadar. Sumpitnya yang tadi ia lempar.

Gadis itu menerima sumpitnya yang telah kotor. "_A-arigatou_,"

"Kenapa berterimakasih?" Pemuda pirang itu memandang Hinata tak mengerti. Mata sapphirenya kemudian bergulir kearah kotak bekal Hinata yang ditaruh gadis itu disampingnya. Terlihat masih penuh. Pemuda itu yakin, Hinata baru makan sedikit. Naruto tersentak.

"_A-ano_, 'kan tadi s-senpai—"

"—_ttebayo_, maaf, ya!" Pemuda pirang itu gelagapan. "—aku akan mengganti sumpitmu!"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "T-tidak masalah, ti-tidak perlu diganti." Gadis itu mulai menutup kotak bekalnya lagi, tak ingin membuat Naruto merasa makin tidak enak.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan mencari sumpit. Aku hanya perlu waktu lima menit, tunggu! Awas saja kalau sampai menghilang, _ttebayo_!" ancam pemuda itu sambil berlalu.

Dan menghilanglah si Uzumaki-_senpai_ dari hadapan Hinata yang masih bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

* * *

"Ini," Sumpit plastik bekal warna jingga dipadu hitam tersodor.

Hinata mengerjap, astaga! Apakah Uzumaki Naruto memiliki kemampuan berlari cepat khas ninja? Bahkan rona merah di wajah Hinata belum hilang sepenuhnya. Tapi pemuda itu sudan datang begitu saja kehadapannya dengan menyodorkan benda yang dijanjikannya.

"Hinata?" Pemuda pirang itu menatap Hinata yang belum juga mengambil sumpit yang disodorkannya.

"E-eh?" Menyadari itu, sang gadis Hyuuga dengan cepat menerima sumpit. "_A-arigatou, senpai_. M-maaf merepotkan," Hinata memilih untuk menerima sumpit itu, sebagai bengk apreasinya. Lalu, gadis itu juga sedikit membungkuk rasa menunjukkan terimakasihnya.

Naruto kembali duduk disebelahnya, pemuda itu _nyegir_. "Tidak masalah, _ttebayo_! Lagipula aku yang membuatmu terkejut,"

Lalu, pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan kotak bekal, yang jelas Hinata asumsikan sebagai kotak bekal pemuda itu.

"Aku juga bawa bekal, ayo kita makan sama-sama!"

Kotak bekal pemuda itu berwarna jingga yang dipadu hitam jua, serupa dengan warna sumpit.

"_Uhm_, s-sumpit ini..."

Naruto tertawa kikuk, "Itu sumpit bekalku. Tapi tenang, aku belum memakainya, kok! Lagipula bekalku juga dimakannya pakai sendok,"

Hinata melirik, _omuraisu_. Bekal si Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk pelan. "S-sekali lagi, terimakasih, _senpai_." katanya.

"Saa, ayo kita makan! _Itadakimasu_!" Ujar pemuda pirang itu dengan ceria.

Hinata mengangguk lagi, kali ini gadis itu terlihat sedang mengulum senyum karena melihat tingkah senpainya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil. "_Itadakimasu_,"

Hinata kembali memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulut. Naruto juga, walau terlihat lebih _bar-bar_ seperti orang yang tidak makan seharian.

Lagi-lagi, si gadis Hyuuga mengulum senyum melihat tingkah si Uzumaki. Hinata mulai menyuap nasi, sebersit rasa penasaran menyelusup ke batin.

"_Ano_, tadi senpai sedang apa diatas pohon? Dan sejak kapan sudah ada di sana?" suara gadis itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dengan lancar, tanpa getar dan gagap. Hinata bahkan tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya tiga detik yang lalu.

"Hm?" Naruto menoleh dengan sambil mengunyah. "Aku—_nyam_—ke—_nyam_—tidur—_nyam_—an dari jam —_nyam_—keempat—_nyam_,"

Hinata perlu waktu untuk memahami perkataan tidak jelas dari Naruto yang masih mengunyah, "Senpai ketiduran dari jam keempat?"

Naruto mengangguk, makananya kini sudah tertelan sepenuhnya.

"_Btw_, Hinata, sosisnya terlihat enak. Boleh kuminta sedikit? Hehehe," Naruto nyegir.

Hinata mengembangkan senyum, "S-silakan," dia menyodorkan kotak bekalnya. Naruto mengambil dua potong sosis kecil-kecil dari sana dengan riang.

"_Sankyuu, ttebayo_~"

Hinata mengangguk kecil.

Dan mereka melanjutkan makan, kedua anak manusia itu memakan bekal mereka dalam keheningan. Sesekali Naruto bersuara untuk mengomentari lauk-lauk bekal Hinata yang dia minta. Tentu, Hinata memberikannya, karena pada dasarnya gadis itu tidak pelit dan sekaligus rasa terimakasih sang Hyuuga pada Naruto yang meminjamkannya sumpit.

Dalam hati, Hinata diam-diam berharap agar waktu berjalan dengan lambat saja. Agar dia bisa bersama dengan Uzumaki-_senpai_ selama mungkin, bahkan kalau bisa selamanya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu bahkan hampir melupakan pelajaran yang harus dihadapi setelah istirahat berakhir, biologi—pelajaran favorit Hinata sepanjang masa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**menuju keping dua - selesai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** : maaf kalau mengecewakan :) keping dua bakal update secepat yang ku bisa. maaf juga kalau masib terdapat banyak _typo_ dan kata yang harusnya ku **bold** dan _italic_ malah terlewat begitu sadja. maaf juga ceritanya yang makin absurd dan terkesan bertele-tele.

salam dari orang yang lagi pusing,

**faihyuu**


	4. keping dua

Bel sekolah yang saat ini berbunyi nyaring adalah penanda waktu pulang.

Mayoritas penghuni kelasnya menampilkan raut wajah gembira, dan sisanya wajah yang terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Dan Hinata tentu saja tidak masuk kedalam dua golongan itu.

Wajah gadis itu justru terlihat sedih. Mata pelajaran kimia yang sedang diajarkan oleh Anko-_sensei_ sedang seru-serunya. Dan karena bel pulanglah pelajaran itu ditunda menjadi minggu depan karena hari ini hari Jum'at, hari terakhir para murid bersekolah dalam seminggu. Padahal Anko-_sensei_ sudah menjanjikan mereka—para murid kelas sepuluh— akan mulai praktikum di laboratorium minggu ini juga. Saat bab empat sudah sepenuhnya diajarkan dalam kelas tepatnya, untuk mempermudah para murid-murid yang akan menjalani praktik sebagai nilai tugas dan juga mengerjakan ulangan harian.

Sepertinya, praktikum akan benar-benar diundur minggu depan. Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya, dan tanpa gadis itu sadari sang guru kimia yang tengah duduk di meja guru meliriknya dengan wajah yang sarat akan kebahagiaan. Anko senang, setidaknya ada satu siswi yang benar-benar selalu memperhatikannya dengan sangat baik saat ia mengajar. Manalagi, Hinata jugalah yang selalu mendapat nilai terbaik pada setiap praktikum dan ulangan kimia.

Anko juga sudah mendengar dari guru-guru lain bahwa Hyuuga Hinata si gadis yang memiliki peringkat pertama dalam tengah semester ganjil ini akan kembali meraih peringkat pertama dalam akhir semester satu. Menetapkan si gadis Hyuuga menjadi siswi yang paling cemerlang di angkatannya.

Sejujurnya pula, Hinata sudah menguasai sepuluh bab kimia yang mencakup satu tahun belajar. Alias sang gadis Hyuuga sudah menguasai seluruh teori-teori kimia kelas sepuluh dan juga mencatatnya dalam buku catatan. Namun, Hinata lebih suka untuk menerapkan apa yang dipelajarinya secara langsung dalam praktikum. Apalagi, jas laboratorium adalah busana favorit sang gadis karena saat menggunakan itu, Hinata merasa sudah menjadi dokter betulan.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada _sensei_ yang mengajar, para murid langsung berlomba-lomba berhamburan keluar kelas. Anko hanya bisa menggeleng dari depan papan tulis ketika melihat bar-barnya para murid yang langsung saja ingin keluar kelas lebih cepat dari gurunya.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah putri dari keluarga Hyuuga yang sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan. Apalagi dengan guru. Dan gadis Hyuuga itu masih terduduk tenang di mejanya. Ia menunggu Anko-_sensei_ keluar kelas terlebih dahulu. Apalagi, Hinata juga masih ingin berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran sehabis ini.

Ketika, Anko-_sensei_ sudah meninggalkan kelas. Hinata mulai tasnya lagi, gadis itu kali ini memilih bahasa Inggris. Hinata akui, bahasa Inggrisnya masih terkesan acak-acakan dan _grammar_ yang digunakannya kadang masih kurang tepat.

Omong-omong selama SMA ini, Hinata tak perlu takut lagi kegiatan belajar tambahannya ini menganggu jalannya piket kelas yang biasanya diadakan pulang sekolah. SMAnya memiliki peraturan sendiri tentang piket. Piket di Konoha _Senior High School_ diadakan dipagi hari, sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Berbeda dengan SMPnya dulu, yang mengharuskan Hinata menunggu teman-teman sekelasnya yang piket di kamar mandi ataupun saat dirinya yang piket, dia sampai merelakan dirinya untuk menyapu dan mengepel satu kelas sendirian setelah selesai belajar.

Hinata mengeluarkan _flag note book_ polos yang berukuran mini. Dalam sana, sudah terdapat banyak sekali kata-kata bahasa Inggris dan artinya juga cara-cara merangkainya menjadi kalimat yang tertulis dalam situ. Hinata kembali membubuhkan beberapa kosakata dan juga cara mengubah kalimat _active_, _passive_, dan juga _introgrative_. Padahal materi itu adalah materi semester dua nanti. Tapi, Hinata kelihatannya benar-benar tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu.

* * *

**Dua Garis Biru** (c) faihyuu

**Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**_Rated_ T** mendekati **M** (M di beberapa chapter nanti)

**_Warning(s) __:_** Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, miss typo(s), absurd, etc.

* * *

Kelihatannya Hinata tak bisa lagi membaca-baca catatan kecilnya saat menunggu bus pulang. Ia tak bisa, tepatnya tidak mampu. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan, Hinata jelas akan menunjuk sesosok pemuda pirang yang sudah duduk duluan di bangku panjang halte bus dekat sekolah yang sepi karena pada dasarnya hanya ada si pemuda itu saja di sana. Halte bus dekat Konoha _SHS_ memang sangat sepi, murid-murid sekolahnya lebih memilih untuk membawa kendaraan pribadi seperti mobil dan juga motor mewah daripada menaiki angkutan umum, kalau kata Kiba— adik Hana sih, kendaraan pribadi mereka itu menunjukkan kekayaan.

"Yo, _kouhai_!"

Hinata berusaha memberikan senyum. Wajahnya benar-benar terasa sangat panas—padahal saat ini angin menyejukkan musim gugur sedang bertiup. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Tubuhnya merasakan hal yang jangggal, tetapi anehnya Hinata menyukainya.

Uzumaki Naruto menepuk-nepuk bagian kursi yang ada di sampingnya, "Ayo, duduk di sini saja, _ttebayo_!"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu mulai menjatuhkan bokongnya di samping sang Uzumaki-_senpai_, dengan tentunya tetap menjaga sedikit jarak.

"_A-arigatou, senpai_." Cicit sang gadis pelan.

Cengiran yang terasa sehangat mentari Hinata dapatkan dari si pemuda dengan guratan mirip kumis kucing di pipi. Naruto mengangguk pelan sebelum pemuda itu mengeluarkan _smartphone_nya dan mulai sibuk untuk melakukan sesuatu di sana.

Lalu, hening.

Hinata pada dasarnya bukanlah orang yang bisa memulai percakapan lebih awal. Jadi, gadis itu hanya bisa memainkan _flag note book _mininya dan sesekali membaca catatan bahasa Inggris yang ada didalamnya walau sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam kepala.

Waktu tiba bus masih sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Dan Hinata merasa dirinya harus puas berdiam diri dengan Uzumaki-_senpai_.

Netra _amethys_nya melirik kesamping, Naruto tampak sangat serius sekali. Ditelinganya tersumpal _air pods_, kedua jempol pemuda terus bergerak memainkan _smartphone_ yang posisinya sudah _landskap_.

Hinata sedikit mendapatkan petunjuk, Uzumaki Naruto sedang bermain _game_.

Si gadis Hyuuga sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kira-kira dimainkan oleh si Uzumaki. Gadis itu hanya bisa diam. Bibirnya bagian bawahnya sesekali ia gigit—kebiasaan buruknya sejak kecil saat dia merasa gugup. Ya, Hinata gugup. Padahal sedang tak terjadi interaksi di antara mereka.

Hinata melirik pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya sekali lagi. Netra _sapphire_ milik pemuda itu tampak serius dengan apa yang ditampilkan dalam smartphonenya. Sesekali si gadis Hyuuga itu melihat bibir dari sang Uzumaki bergerak—untuk menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dapat gadis itu dengar.

Hinata memerah. Uzumaki Naruto memang sangat tampan jika serius seperti ini.

Bukan kali pertama memang Hinata melihat wajah serius Naruto. Akhir-akhir ini si gadis sering melihat wajah serius itu diam-diam tiap ada kesempatan. Uzumaki Naruto adalah pengurus OSIS. Tepatnya humas, akhir-akhir ini seringkali pemuda itu masuk kedalam kelasnya untuk membagikan formulir dan mempromosikan seluruh ekstrakulikuler yang ada di sekolah bagi murid kelas sepuluh. (Ya, sekolah Hinata memang memiliki peraturan yang tersendiri juga bagi ekstrakulikuler. Murid kelas sepuluh baru diberi kebebasan masuk ekskul sesudah UTS.)

Pemuda itu juga yang bertanggung jawab untuk menerima seluruh formulir siswa yang telah terisi dan memberikannya pada masing-masing pengurus ekstrakulikuler, lalu didata lagi untuk memberikan daftar ekstrakurikuler para murid ke kesiswaan. Pekerjaan OSIS di sekolahnya memang sangat berat—sampai-sampai membuat Hinata menolak permintaan Hibiki-_sensei_ yang menawarinya menjadi kandidat pengurus OSIS dari kelas sepuluh yang baru.

_Aih_, tiba-tiba juga pikirannya jadi melayang pada beberapa bulan yang lalu. Melayang ke ingatan bagaimana saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang ada disebelahnya. Dimulai saat menunggu bus terakhir. Bertemu saat Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan konsultasi matematika. Lalu, saat dirinya bercengkrama dengan sembari makan bekal dan dipinjami sumpit.

Dan pertemuannya kali ini mirip-mirip dengan pertemuan pertamanya.

Hinata melirik lagi, lalu gadis itu memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Hinata malu, dia berasa seperti orang mesum saja.

Dan waktu yang harus ia lalui tinggal tiga menit lagi. Hinata merasa gila juga karena menghabiskan tujuh menitnya untuk mengenang si Uzumaki. Dan sementara seluruh atensi si Uzumaki masih setia bercumbu dengan _smartphone_.

Kali ini, Hinata merasa bahwa semesta sedang mengejek dan menertawainya. Tetapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak marah, malahan ia tersenyum.

Hinata melepaskan ransel yang tersampir di punggung, menaruhnya menjadi kearah depan. Dia memasukkan _flag note book_nya, lalu menenggak sampai habis air di botol minumnya yang memang sudah sedikit, juga si gadis memilih untuk mendekap ranselnya itu.

Tepat pada bus yang ditunggu mereka datang, dan tak ada yang turun dari sana. Barulah, Naruto menyelingkuhi _smartphone_nya. Pemuda itu berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata dan mempersilahkan si gadis untuk naik duluan.

Sesampainya di dalam bus, lagi-lagi semesta mengutarakan konspirasinya lagi. Bus itu menyisakan dua bangku yang bersebelahan.

"Kau mau duduk dekat jendela, _ttebayo_?"

Sepertinya Naruto telah lepas dari kecanduan sesaatnya pada _smartphone_. Buktinya saat ini ia menawari sang gadis Hyuuga dengan senyumannya yang hangat. Hinata yang ditawari seperti itu tersenyum kecil, "B-boleh?"

"Tentu,"

Maka Hinata memutuskan duduk dekat jendela. Dan Naruto berada di sisinya.

Bus mulai berjalan, dan Hinata yang canggung hanya bisa melirik sesekali kearah jendela dan sesekali kearah pemuda di sampingnya. Pelukannya pada tas ransel juga makin ia eratkan.

Dan pada lirikannya yang entah keberapa kalinya kearah Naruto yang tadinya mulai sibuk kembali dengan _smartphone_, ternyata oh ternyata pemuda itu menatap kearahnya. Hinata segera berpura-pura menatap kearah lain, dalam hati gadis itu berharap supaya Naruto tidak menyadari lirikannya tadi.

"Kau punya sosial media, Hinata?"

_Oh, Kami-sama_. Hinata menahan napas. Syukurlah, kelihatannya pemuda itu tidak sadar akan lirikannya tadi.

"E-eh?" Sosial media, ya? Tentu gadis itu punya beberapa. Hanya saja tidak seperti orang-orang kebanyakan, Hinata tidak pernah menggunakan sosial medianya untuk bersenang-senang ataupun menjalin hubungan pertemanan. Dia lebih sering menggunakan sosial media hanya untuk _log-in_ ke dalam _website-website_ yang berhubungan dengan pendidikan.

"Iya, sosial media. Apa jangan-jangan kau—"

"—aku punya kok." Hinata memotong dugaan Naruto dengan gugup. Gadis itu tahu apa yang akan dilontarkan pemuda pirang ini. Pasti ; — _tidak punya, ya?_

Bibir yang sedikit merah kecoklatan mengurva, "Line dan twitter tentu punya 'kan, _ttebayo_?"

Tentu saja, siapa orang Jepang yang tidak mengenal dua _social networking services_ itu? Hinata tentu tahu karena dia juga punya.

Hinata mengangguk, "A-aku punya dan dua-duanya sama, _username_ dan _id_-nya."

Segera Naruto memfokuskan lagi pandangannya kearah _smartphone_. "Namanya apa?" kelihatannya pemuda itu ingin segera mencarinya.

"Hinhyuuga27," gadis itu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya entah karena apa.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk dan dengan cekatan jari-jari panjang yang terlihat kuat itu mengetik sesuatu di sana—_smartphone_nya.

"Yang ini, 'kan?" dan nampaklah sebuah tampilan gelap dari aplikasi sosial media yang Hinata sangat kenali, twitter. Dan sedang menampilkan halaman profilnya, dengan foto profil bunga lavendel dan _header_ gambar gunung fuji tradi menggunakan pensil yang digambar oleh Hinata sendiri.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu mengangguk pelan.

"_Follback_, ya! Omong-omong, _timeline_mu isinya pelajaran semua. Benar-benar peringkat satu Konoha, tidak ada lawannya!"

Hinata sedikit merona karena malu. Memang sih, isi dari sosial medianya itu rata-rata hanya _retweet_ dari akun-akun pendidikan dan akun-akun internasional seperti _CNN, BBC_, dan _Animals Planet_.

"Ah, ini gambar-gambarmu juga, ya? Bagus sekali~ kau benar-benar jenius segala macam, ya!"

_Ah_, dan juga beberapa gambar-gambar random yang Hinata buat saat sang gadis dilanda kebosanan.

**_Tiiin._**

Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka sudah dua puluh menit waktu berlalu. Dan gadis itu sedikit menyesali waktunya yang terbuang lebih lama hanya untuk melirik tanpa saling berbicara. Waktu tempuh dari Higashiosaka—wilayah sekolahnya— menuju Umeda itu biasanya dirasakan oleh sang gadis sangat lama.

Tetapi mengapa jika bersama dengan Uzumaki-_senpai_ menjadi lebih sebentar?

Tentu, bus berhenti. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang dalam bus. Ada yang naik dan ada yang turun. Termasuk sang Uzumaki yang harus mengakhiri perjalanan pulangnya di sini.

"Aku turun duluan ya, Hinata. Hati-hati dan sampai jumpa!" Naruto berhenti tepat di wilayah terpadat yang ada di pusat Umeda. Dengar-dengar, Naruto itu tinggal sendiri di salah satu apartemen yang biaya sewanya termahal. Desas-desusnya sih, Naruto memang orang kaya. Dan Hinata memang mempercayai hal itu dari _smartphone_ yang daritadi dimainkan sang pemuda pirang. _Smartphone_ baru keluaran Apple, iPhone 11. Yah, walaupun Jepang digadang-gadang sebagai negara yang menjual smartphone itu dengan harga termurah yaitu sekitar seratus enam ribu yen. Tetapi bagi Hinata yang keluarganya yang biasa-biasa saja itu termasuk mahal dan buang-buang uang. Bisa-bisa Hinata dicekik mati ayahnya jika ia meminta itu.

Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia juga membalas lambaian tangan dari sang Uzumaki.

Gadis itu masih harus betah di bus sekitar dua halte lagi. Flatnya memang terletak di wilayah pinggiran Umeda.

"Permisi, apa boleh saya duduk di sini?"

Hinata mendongak. Tepat setelah Naruto benar-benar turun dari bus, seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong anak kecil yang sedang tertidur berniat untuk duduk disebelahnya. Tentu saja Hinata mengizinkan. Bahkan gadis itu sampai menawarkan agar sang anak duduk ditempatnya dan dia berdiri saja. Namun, wanita itu menolak dan berkata bahwa mereka hanya perlu melewati satu halte lagi.

Mereka berdua—Hinata dan wanita yang tengah menggendong balita yang tengah tertidur itu kini terlihat dalam sebuah percakapan. Ini semua bermula dari pertanyaan sang wanita yang sukses membuat Hinata memerah.

"Apakah pemuda pirang tadi kekasihmu?"

Sontak saja Hinata merona, ia menggeleng. "B-bukan, dia hanya _s-senpai_ di sekolahku,"

"Wah, kisah cinta _senpai-kouhai_, ya? Itu sangat manis kok,"

"B-bukaaan," Melihat Hinata yang kelabakan sembari terus menggelengkan kepalanya juga dengan wajah memerahnya, membuat si wanita tertawa kecil atas tingkah lucu si gadis Hyuuga.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya bercanda, kok."

* * *

**_Ceklek._**

"_Tadaima_,"

Tepat pada pukul tujuh malam, suara pintu yang terbuka dan juga disusul oleh suara seseorang dengan nada yang datar itu terdengar. Hal tersebut membuat Hinata yang tadi sedang memotong-motong sayuran sebagai pelengkap menu makan malam tergopoh-gopoh menuju _genkan_.

Di sana sudah terdapat tubuh ayahnya yang sudah hampir renta terlapisi kemeja putih, celana bahan warna hitam, jas hitam yang melekat hampir menutupi kemeja, dan juga dasi hitam yang sudah longgar.

Rambut ayahnya yang setengah sudah memutih juga terlihat awut-awutan, pandangan sayu dari mata yang sewarna dengan Hinata membuat gadis itu segera membantu sang ayah.

"_Okaerinasai, Tou-san_." Dengan cekatan Hinata membawakan tas kerja ayahnya yang sedikit berat.

"Hn," Hiashi hanya membalas singkat. Dan menaruh pantofelnya di rak sepatu yang ada di _genkan_.

"_Tou-san_ ingin mandi dulu? Biar Hinata siapkan air hangatnya," tawar sang gadis Hyuuga, dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari sang ayah.

Dengan segera Hinata menaruh tas kerja Hiashi di sofa ruang tengah—tempat duduk favorit sang ayah setelah pulang kerja dan akan berlalu lagi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan air hangat sekaligus melanjutkan aktivitas memotong sayurnya yang tertunda sebelum suara ayahnya memanggil.

"Hinata,"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, dia menoleh pada sang ayah.

"Ya, _Tou-san_?"

"_Tou-san_ lelah, mau langsung istirahat saja, kau makan malam saja sendiri. Lagipula, _Tou-san_ juga masih kenyang. Tadi sore sudah ditraktir makan sama teman kantor." Dengan raut wajah datar, Hiashi mengatakan hal itu.

Hinata tersenyum getir, dia mengangguk pelan. "Baik, _Tou-san_."

Padahal Hinata sudah memasakkan makan kesukaan Hiashi untuk makan malam kali ini, tempura dan juga egg cuisine disertai dengan sayur mayur.

Tetapi, Hinata tak bisa memaksa. Bagaimana pun juga, sang ayah memang terlihat sangat lelah. Memang, beberapa hari terakhir Hiashi selalu pulang terlambat dari yang biasanya dan selalu terlihat berantakan.

Ingin sekali Hinata bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi dan dilalui oleh ayahnya yang menjadi seorang karyawan biasa di sebuah perusahan kecil di Osaka tiap hari. Namun, hal itu urung terucapkan karena rasa takut menelan dirinya.

* * *

Setelah makan malam dan membersihkan kembali piring juga menyimpan beberapa makanan yang masih bisa dihangatkan untuk sarapan esok pagi. Hinata diharuskan pula untuk membuang _trash bag_ yang berisi sampah selama seminggu ini di _trash cutes_ paling ujung lorong lantai flatnya.

Sesudah itu semua dilakukan, Hinata segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi malam sebelum benar-benar menuju ke kamar tidur mungilnya.

Dan kini, dengan handuk rambut yang masih terdapat di kepala, Hinata sudah asik berkutat dengan sebuah novel yang baru dibelinya kemarin di toko buku bekas.

Hyouka.

Ya, Hinata memang sedang tertarik pada novel-novel misteri. Dan dia memutuskan untuk membaca novel itu sekarang ditemani musik dari _playlist_ yang ada di _smartphone_nya menggunakan _earphone_ anti air warna ungu pastel dengan santai diatas kasurnya.

**_Ting!_**

Alunan musik klasik Moonlight Sonata karya Beethoven yang Hinata dengarkan harus terganggu sejenak karena suara notifikasi dari suatu aplikasi.

_You have a message._

Hinata menghentikan aktivitas membacanya sejenak dan beralih atensi ke _smartphone_ yang jarang dibawanya ke sekolah itu.

Bibir Hinata sedikit terbuka ketika melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan pribadi di linenya malam-malam begini.

Uzumaki Naruto. _Senpai_nya yang tadi meminta sosial medianya.

Wajah Hinata merah seketika. Memang sih, mereka sempat melontarkan beberapa kata via _chat_ tadi sore. Tapi, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bakal disapa oleh sang perebut atensi akhir-akhir ini di malam-malam begini.

_Display name_ kontak Naruto yang tadinya bernama _ramensuki_ sudah Hinata ganti dengan nama Uzumaki-_senpai_. Kini kontak itu tengah mengirimnya sebuah chat berupa ucapan selamat malam dan sticker lucu sebagai pelengkap. Juga dengan tambahan pesan lain yang berisi pertanyaan ; _Kau sedang ngapain, Hinata? Jangan bilang lagi belajar, please. Besok libur O_o_

Hinata menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, ia berpikir sangat keras untuk menjawab apa.

Sampai-sampai gadis yang tadinya bingung menjawab apa menjadi bimbang untuk mengirim balasan pesan yang berisi ; _Malam, senpai. Aku hanya sedang bersantai sambil baca novel saja kok. Senpai sendiri sedang apa?_

Dan Hinata mengutuk ibu jari kanannya yang nakal karena memencet tombol _send_. Gadis itu jadi uring-uringan sendiri diatas kasur karena pesannya tadi sudah terkirim bahkan kini terbaca oleh Uzumaki si pengalih atensi.

Dan Hyoukanya terlupakan sampai si gadis memutuskan untuk menjelajahi mimpi setelah memutar otak untuk menjawab pesan-pesan via _chat_ dari Naruto.

Juga dengan kekhawatirannya pada sang ayah yang perlahan memudar karena gadis itu juga bisa kelelahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keping dua - selesai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Genkan_ : adalah area pintu masuk bergaya tradisional untuk rumah, apartemen, atau suatu bangunan lainnya—yang terdiri dari kombinasi dari teras dan keset. Fungsi utama dari _genkan_ adalah sebagai area melepas sepatu sebelum memasuki ruangan utama di dalam rumah atau suatu bangunan lainnya. (Wikipedia, yang sebelumnya sudar disadur dari beberapa _website_.)

**A/N** : makin gak jelas dan fail abis. Alurnya juga terlihat lelet banget. Maafkeun. Sekali lagi maaf. :'(

Maaf _guys_,

faihyuu

**23/11/19**


	5. keping tiga

"Selamat, Hinata. _Sensei_ sebenarnya sudah bisa menduga dari awal, kau pasti bisa meraih peringkat satu. Bahkan nilaimu hampir bisa mengejar nilai Nara Shikamaru,"

Perkataan dan senyuman itu terlontar begitu saja dari Shizune-_sensei_, guru biologi sekaligus wali kelas Hinata. Kelas gadis itu tiba-tiba menjadi rusuh, semua murid bertepuk tangan heboh, dan ucapan '_selamat_' sebagai kalimat utama.

Hari ini hari yang lumayan bersalju di awal bulan Desember. Hari dimana nilai raport para siswa-siswi Konoha _Senior High School_ yang memiliki kurikulum tersendiri dibagikan. Berbeda dengan SMA lain di Jepang pada umumnya yang melaksanakan ujian akhir semesternya pada bulan Juli, di sini mereka baru melaksanakannya bulan November. Dan nilai para siswa-siswi akan dikalkulasi pada Desember awal.

Hyuuga Hinata berhasil meraih peringkat pertama kelas, dan juga peringkat utama angkatan.

Gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu untuk membalas ucapan selamat teman-temannya. Wajahnya terasa memanas, ia belum terbiasa dengan semua ini. Apalagi, berkat hal ini pula Hinata yang biasa-biasa saja tiba-tiba jadi terkenal. Hal ini merupakan hal yang baru baginya, karena pada saat dia duduk di bangku SD dan SMP ia tidak pernah terkenal karena dia dapat peringkat teratas.

"Nara-_senpai_? Apa kau dewa Hyuuga-_chan_?" Suara melengking itu asalnya dari Miku Shion, gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa akhir-akhir ini orang-orang selalu mengatakan gadis itu mirip dengannya. Gadis Hyuuga itu paham, mungkin potongan rambut mereka mirip, tetapi wajah dan warna surai mereka 'kan sama sekali berbeda dan tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali. Shion dengan wajah _half_ Jepang-Belanda, wajahnya terlihat lebih cantik dengan ciri-ciri khas wajah Eropa di kulit khas perempuan Jepang miliknya. Rambutnya juga menawan, jangan lupakan juga ia pandai berias diri untuk menyempurnakan rupanya. Jauh berbeda dengan Hinata, yang wajahnya sangat oriental khas Asia Timur, dengan mata agak besar dari orang-orang biasanya, surainya yang gelap seperti orang-orang Asia pada umumnya, dan jangan lupakan pula kulitnya yang putih pucat tak sehat. Hinata juga tidak pandai untuk berdandan, gadis itu bahkan mengenakan _make-up_ sederhana sekadar untuk menutupi bekas-bekas perbuatan sang ayah.

"A-ah itu—" Dan kini, Hinata kesusahan untuk membalas apa kepada teman-teman sekelasnya yang daritadi melontarkan kekaguman. Jujur, Hinata merasa risih. Gadis Hyuuga itu juga berpikir bahwa perkataan wali kelasnya agak terdengar mengada-ada. Mana mungkin nilainya yang rata-rata diisi dengan kepala sembilan dan juga sedikit kepala delapan bisa disamakan dengan seorang siswa jenius yang dirumorkan IQnya melebihi 160?

Hinata yang berusaha selalu berpikir rasional saja, membayangkan nilai sempurna tanpa cela—100, memenuhi nilai raport tiap semester Nara-_senpai_ walau nyatanya mereka tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung.

"Aku tidak sehebat itu, _minna-san_. Tentu saja, mengejar nilai-nilai Nara-_senpai_ itu sangat s-sulit," Gadis Hyuuga itu bahkan memainkan jemarinya agar tidak merasa kegugupan yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Sulit, tapi kau pasti akan bisa mengejarnya 'kan, Hinata?" Kali ini, mata itu terlontar dari bibir Yamanaka Deidara. Seorang pemuda pirang denga mata _aquamarine_ yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh puja yang membuat Hinata bergidik.

_Ah_, selalu begini. Hinata sering merasa bahwa dirinya membuat kesalahan dalam bertutur kata. Temannya kadang suka salah mengartikan perkataannya. Gadis itu kadang sering kecewa dalam hati. Ia hanya ingin terlibat percakapan normal dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Bukan hanya sekadar saat dia presentasi pembelajaran atau saat ia sedang diberi pujian saja.

"Bukan begitu," Hinata menahan diri agar suaranya tak terdengar bergetar dan tergagap. "Namun, Nara-_senpai_ 'kan sangat jenius. IQnya jauh melebihi aku, jadi kurasa itu sangat tidak mungkin." Gadis itu bahkan merasa kalau ia belajar seumur hidup-pun, ia tak akan bisa mengejar si jenius yang sudah diakui negara itu.

"Jika kau berpikir nilai Shikamaru itu tanpa cela kau salah, Hinata." Shizune-_sensei_ yang terkenal akan guru yang paling mentolerir adanya kerusuhan dalam kelas itu berucap. Ketika dia berucap begitu, sontak saja kelas langsung hening.

"M-maksudnya, _sensei_?"

Shizune lagi-lagi melemparkan senyuman. "Shikamaru adalah murid yang terlalu santai—malas. Nilainya memang bagus-bagus, tapi bukan berarti selalu 100. Nilai sikapnya juga tidak terlalu baik karena dia sering sekali terlambat mengumpulkan tugas dan tertidur saat pelajaran," Shizune-_sensei_ membeberkan kekurangan seorang Nara Shikamaru. Sontak saja satu kelas membeku karena terkejut akan fakta itu.

"Benarkah itu, _sensei_? Kukira Shikamaru-_senpai_ akan keren, ternyata..." Suara sarat akan kehilangan itu keluar dari Hisajima Shiho, seorang teman sekelas Hinata yang menduduki peringkat dua. Gadis berkacamata dengan rambut _blonde light_ yang terkuncir asal-asalan. Dan berkat itu, dia ditertawai oleh hampir satu kelas.

"Astaga, Shiho? Jangan bilang kau menyukainya?" Shion mendengus geli, begitu juga dengan Shizune-_sensei_ yang menahan tawanya.

"Aku hanya kagum," Rutuk gadis Hisajima itu. "Tapi sekarang tidak lagi,"

"Kau bisa tetap menganguminya Shiho," Kini Shizune-_sensei_ lagi yang berbicara. Dia tetap mempertahankan senyum. "Walau dia malas begitu, dia sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau misteri, dia sangat berdedikasi. Bukankah kau juga suka?"

Dan tawa anak-anak satu kelas makin membara dengan pekatnya rona wajah Shiho.

"Sudah, sudah." Shizune-_sensei_ berusaah menahan tawa.

"_Sensei_ hanya ingin mengingatkan lagi, jangan berpuas diri dulu dengan nilai-nilai yang kalian dapatkan semester ini. Bagi yang sudah bagus, pertahankan, jangan sampai turun, kalau bisa ditingkatkan lagi. Bagi yang masih rendah, tolong ya berusaha lebih keras lagi."

* * *

**Dua Garis Biru** (c) faihyuu

**Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**_Rated_ T** mendekati **M **(M di beberapa chapter nanti)

**_Warning(s)_**: _Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, miss typo(s), absurd_, alur lompat-lompat, _etc_.

* * *

"Hinata, kau sudah selesai menyapunya?"

Suara manis dengan aksen khas yang kentara itu berasal dari Wang Tenten, salah satu teman sekelas Hinata yang memang memiliki keturunan langsung Tiongkok dari sang ayah, gadis itu akhir-akhir ini juga menjadi teman dekat Hinata selama di sekolah.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Sudah, Tenten-san."

"Hinata, _ceklis_." Gumam gadis bercepol dua itu sambil menandai sesuatu di _note_ kecilnya.

Setelah pembagian nilai raport murid usai, sudah jadi tradisi bagi siswa dan juga siswi di Jepang untuk membersihkan sekolah setiap bulan Desember. Begitu pula dengan sekolah Hinata walaupun Konoha SHS menerapkan kurikulum yang agak berbeda dari SMA di Jepang pada umumnya.

Dan kini Hinata juga dengan beberapa teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain tengah bergelut dengan alat-alat kebersihan di tangan mereka. Membersihkan kelas dan tak lupa juga koridor sekolah di depan kelas mereka.

Hinata yang memang telah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan sapu kembali bertanya pada sang gadis Cina.

"Tenten-_san_ adalah yang bisa kubantu lagi?"

Tenten tersenyum manis, "Tidak usah melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya bukan pekerjaanmu, Hinata. Nanti mereka _keenakan_,"

Jelas Hinata tahu maksud perkataan Tenten yang diucapkannya dengan nada sebal begitu.

Kelas dan juga beserta koridor seharusnya dibersihkan secara bahu-membahu oleh semua siswa-siswi kelas. Namun, itu semua tidak berlaku pada kelas Hinata. Hanya ada lima orang —di mana Hinata juga Tenten termasuk di dalamnya—melakukan acara bersih-bersih ini. Para siswa-siswi lainnya tak membantu sama sekali, mereka bahkan beramai-ramai nongkrong di kantin. Menyisakan empat orang malang yang harus membersihkan kelas juga koridor yang luas ini.

"Aduh, pokoknya aku kesal sekali, lihat saja aku akan adukan mereka! Enak saja mereka pada ngumpul di kantin, kita di sini yang susah-susah! Mentang-mentang anak populer dan orang kaya," Tenten mendecih kesal. Dan mengenai 'orang kaya' yang diucapkannya, Tenten merupakan salah satu penerima beasiswa juga seperti Hinata yang berada dalam jalur non-akademik ; dia atlet remaja beladiri wushu.

Hinata tersenyum kecut, "Sabar, Tenten-_san_."

"Aku tidak bisa lagi mentolerir sikap kurang aja ini Hinata, kau lihat sendiri 'kan. Hanya ada empat orang waras di sini." Tenten masih menggerutu sembari memulai kegiatan mengepel satu ruang kelasnya dengan _quick wiper_. "Aduh, kenapa sih sekolah ini kelasnya besar sekali?!" Gerutunya lagi saat belum sampai semenit ia mengepel.

"A-ano, aku akan membantu," Tak mempedulikan penolak Tenten tadi, sang gadis Hyuuga segera membantu.

Tenten menghela napas, "Terimakasih Hinata, kau yang terbaik. Maaf, ya tadi aku sempat menolak bantuanmu. Aku jadi agak malu,"

"B-bukan masalah," Hinata menyungingkan senyum tipis. Merekapun akhirnya mengepel lantai berdua. Beruntung saja, meja kelas mereka sudah diletakkan di pojok-pojok kelas dan kursinya sudah terdapat di atas meja terlebih dahulu agar tidak menganggu saat menyapu maupun mengepel oleh dua teman mereka yang lain—Rock Lee yang kini tengah bergelut dengan seluruh kaca kelas dan Aburame Shino yang tengah menyapu koridor.

"Tenten~ aku sudah selesai,"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lee turun dari salah satu kursi yang dinaikinya untuk membersihkan seluruh jendela beserta ventilasi kelas. Dia tampak masih bersemangat seperti biasa.

"Lee, bantu kami." Suruh Tenten datar. Omong-omong, Lee dan Tenten itu satu perguruan wushu, mereka sama-sama penerima beasiswa jalur non-akademik juga. Jadi, bisa dibilang mereka dekat.

"_Oki doki_, Tenten. Semangat masa mudaku masih membara~" Dengan semangat yang berapi-api Lee mengambil _quick wiper_ juga dan mulai mengepel dengan semangat yang membara. Hinata hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya, heran. Dan Tenten yang sudah biasa dengan kelakukan sang sobat itu hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan.

"Dia memang seperti itu, Hinata. Biarkan saja dia melakukan hal sesukanya, yang terpenting dia kerja."

.

Setengah jam kemudian, Hinata, Tenten, dan Lee selasai dengan acara mengepel kelas mereka. Shino yang ditugaskan untuk membersihkan koridor juga telah selesai—bahkan pemuda yang suka sekali pakai kacamata hitam itu juga telah membuang seluruh sampah-sampah kelas yang ada dan ikut membantu menata lagi meja dan kursi.

Begitu pula dengan semangat masa muda Lee yang menular ke Tenten, gadis bercepol itu dengan semangat yang membara-bara pergi ke ruang guru dengan membawa serta Hinata sebagai saksi. Karena menurut Tenten, manusia yang paling normal diantara mereka bertiga—ya, hanya si gadis Hyuuga.

"Permisi, Hatake-_sensei_. Kami ingin bertemu dengan Shizune-_sensei_," Tenten mengurvakan senyum ramah yang entah kenapa terlihat dipaksakan.

Ya, saat mereka berdua menggeser sedikit pintu besar ruang guru. Hatake Kakashi selaku guru sejarah anak sosial-lah yang mereka temui secara tiba-tiba. Mereka terkejut, tetapi mereka mampu menguasai keadaan dengan baik.

"Shizune ada di kubikelnya, mau apa?" Hatake Kakashi itu bertanya dengan nada datar, begitu juga dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh Tenten maupun Hinata karena tertutup oleh maskernya. Masker dan Hatake-_sensei_ memang sudah tersohor, mereka tidak dapat terpisahkan.

Tenten memutar bola mata—gadis itu jengah dengan rasa ingin tahu Hatake-_sensei_, sementara Hinata memainkan jemarinya—pertanda gadis itu gugup.

"A-ano, ada yang i-ingin kami bicarakan dengan Shizune-_sensei_," Hinata akhirnya bersuara.

"Oh, Hyuuga? Penting sekali, ya? Sampai gadis nomor satu dibawa-bawa?"

"Tentu, maka dari itu biarkan kami bertemu segera dengan Shizune-_sensei_." Dengan gemas karena sebal, Tenten menarik tangan Hinata untuk segera masuk kedalam ruang guru dan melewati Hatake-_sensei_ begitu saja.

"P-permisi, _sensei_." Hinata yang sudah memasrahkan dirinya ditarik hanya bisa mengucapkan itu sembari menundukkan kepalanya dengan pandangan rasa bersalah pada Hatake Kakashi.

.

"Jadi begitulah, _sensei_!"

Dengan masih membara-bara, Tenten melaporkan segalanya pada Shizune-_sensei_. Dan Hinata hanya bertugas untuk mengiyakan dengan hati yang agak ragu.

Ya, gadis Hyuuga itu tidak enak hati melaporkan kelakuan teman-temannya walaupun dia sendiri juga terbebani karena hal itu.

Shizune-_sensei_ mengangguk-angguk, "Baiklah, akan _sensei_ tangani." Katanya.

"Mohon bantuannnya, _sensei_." Tenten membungkuk. "Tolong dengan sangat, ya, sensei. Punggung dan pinggang kami rasanya mau patah," Lanjutnya.

"Serahkan saja semuanya pada _sensei_," Shizune-_sensei_ melemparkan senyum hangat. "Omong-omong, kalian mau koyo atau minyak hangat? _Sensei_ punya kebetulan,"

Tenten dan Hinata sontak menggeleng.

"T-tidak usah dan terimakasih sebelumnya, _sensei_." Hinata tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk.

"Ya, tidak usah _sensei_. Dan terimakasih juga," Tenten menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Wajah kedua siswi itu tampak canggung. Dan Shizune-_sensei_ tertawa kecil karena hal itu.

"Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang, gengsi sekali menggunakan koyo dan minyak hangat."

.

Hinata berjalan sendirian di koridor loker tempat ganti _uwabaki_. Langkahnya tampak malas dan wajahnya agak tertekuk.

Gadis Hyuuga itu tidak menyangka bahwa Shizune-_sensei_ akan mempermasalahkan ketiadaan 36 murid dalam membersihkan kelas dan koridor itu hari ini juga. Karena hal itu pula kelasnya melewatkan jam pulang hampir satu jam.

Hinata menghela napas, semua teman-temannya sudah pulang duluan. Menyisakan gadis itu seorang diri di ruangan besar dengan loker-loker besar yang berjejer.

Ya, setelah ditahan di kelasnya sendiri hampir satu jam, Hinata diharuskan menghadap ke ruang kepala sekolah—Senju Tsunade.

Wanita yang masih tampak muda di usia senjanya itu ternyata memanggil Hinata juga beberapa siswa-siswi —yang sudah lebih dahulu meghadap pada kepsek— untuk memberitahu satu-dua hal. Dan hal itu adalah keikutsertaan Hinata dalam olimpiade sains dan juga sang gadis yang diharuskan untuk mengikuti cerdas cermat di salah satu siaran televisi.

Untuk masalah olimpiade sains, Hinata sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan apapun. Dia sudah menjadi langganan olimpiade-olimpiade sejak SD, dan gadis itu sudah tidak lagi merasa aneh. Namun, yang membuat gadis itu gundah adalah keikutsertaannya sebagai peserta cerdas cermat kelompok yang akan disiarkan di televisi.

Gadis Hyuuga itu tidak pernah mendapatkan tawaran cerdas cermat di televisi—atau lebih tepatnya sekolah Hinata yang dahulu memang seperti menutup diri karena mereka selalu menolak tawaran macam itu, walapun sekolah Hinata lumayan berprestasi karena si gadis Hyuuga itu memang selalu mampu menyabet gelar juara tiap dia ikut serta. Hinata takut dia berbuat kesalahan, apalagi saat mengetahui bahwa ia akan mengikuti cerdas cermat itu secara berkelompok dengan tim yang sudah sekolahnya tentukan.

Hinata menghela napas lagi. Selain di hal itu masih ada lagi hal yang mengganggunya. Dan apa lagi kalau bukan masalah membersihkan kelas tadi?

Hinata merasa tidak enak pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Mereka tampak terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Shizune-_sensei_ datang dan mencerca mereka. Gadis Hyuuga itu juga yakin sekali, pasti mereka dendam sekali pada orang-orang yang melaporkan mereka.

Hinata juga ingat sekali wajah Tenten yang sangat kentara akan bahagia tadi.

Gadis Hyuuga itu menghela napas lagi. Ditukarnya uwabaki dengan sepatu pantofel biasa dengan gerakan asal-asalan. Sesekali Hinata juga menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, musim dingin tahun ini memang sangat dingin. Padahal ini baru awal, dan gadis itu bersyukur dia membawa syal di dalam tasnya.

"Hinata?"

Sontak saja panggilan itu membuat Hinata segera menoleh.

"Ah, ternyata memang kau." Senyum itu. Senyum itu kenapa selalu bisa membuat Hinata selalu menghangat.

"U-uzumaki-_senpai_, selamat sore."

Ya, orang yang memanggil Hinata adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda pirang yang selalu berhasil membuatnya jadi aneh sendiri dengan apa yang ia rasa.

Naruto tersenyum, "Habis dari ruang kepala sekolah, ya?" Tebaknya. Dan Hinata tak punya pilihan selain menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku.

"Aku tadi juga dipanggil, ttebayo. Pasti soal olimpiade dan cerdas cermat 'kan?" Pemuda pirang itu _nyengir_. Memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang sehat dan terdapat sedikit gingsul mempermanis di sana. "Kita satu tim cerdas cermat, lho, omong-omong."

"Eh?" Dan Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa menutup keterkejutannya. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Maklum, Hinata sama sekali tidak melihat daftar nama timnya karena gadis itu terlalu kalut memikirkan bahwa dia akan masuk televisi tadi.

"Uhm," Pemuda Uzumaki itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu. "Timnya itu kau, aku, Shikamaru, Sakura-chan, dan Sasuke-_teme_! Kita akan sama-sama, _ttebayo_!"

_Astaga_, bibir Hinata terbuka sedikit. Dalam hati gadis itu menjerit. Kenapa timnya berisi kakak kelas semua dan hanya dia seorang diri yang kelas sepuluh?! Belum lagi kakak kelas yang diikutsertakan adalah anak-anak populer semua. _Kami-sama._

Hinata masih mematung saat Naruto pergi menuju lokernya dan ketika pemuda itu berseru, "Tunggu aku sebentar, kita akan pulang sama-sama."

.

Dan di sinilah Hinata. Di halte, di jalanan yang sedikit tertutup salju. Menunggu bus untuk pulang. Bersama, bersama dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Musim dingin kali ini, dingin sekali, ya?" Gumam Naruto. Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Uhm,"

Bus keduanya tiba sepuluh menit lagi, dan Hinata sedari tadi berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya yang berasa membeku dengan syal yang dikenakannya sekarang.

Hinata melirik si Uzumaki-senpai, pemuda pirang itu juga tampak kedinginan. Parahnya lagi Naruto tidak mengenakan syal sama sekali.

Gadis Hyuuga itu sangat ingin membantu. Namun, ia bingung harus berbuat apa.

Syal? Hinata mengerutkan kening tanpa sadar. Syal yang dimilikinya sangat panjang, syal itu dirajutnya sendiri sampai sepanjang hampir dua meter. Dan entah apa yang merasuki sang gadis Hyuuga saat itu, tiba-tiba ia jadi terbilang berani—sangat berani.

"U-uzumaki-_senpai_ kedinginan? A-aku bisa meminjamkan syal," Hinata dengan segera melepaskan syal yang tadi melingkari lehernya, seketika angin musim dingin menerpa kulitnya hingga menusuk tulang juga.

Oh, kalian berharap apa? Hinata membagi syalnya dengan Uzumaki-_senpai_? Mana mungkin Hinata seberani itu untuk melakukannya. Gadis Hyuuga itu lebih memilih merasakan angin musim dingin menyapa kulit lehernya. Lagipula, sang gadis beralasan dia memiliki rambut yang panjang yang setidaknya sedikit membantunya.

"Eh?" Naruto terlihat terkejut. Namun, dua detik kemudian dia tersenyum. "Tidak, terimakasih, Hinata."

"T-tapi,"

"Harusnya aku yang menawarkan hal-hal semacam itu, tahu." Naruto terkekeh. "Aku masih bisa menahannya, _ttebayo_."

**_Whush—_**

Angin musim dingin tiba-tiba makin menjadi-jadi. Dan sontak saja kedua menggigil.

"Hehehe, maaf Hinata." Naruto nyengir. "Aku punya ide,"

Dan Hinata yang tadinya menggigil tiba-tiba saja kepanasan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Naruto ternyata mengenakan syalnya dan pemuda itu memakaikan syal itu juga padanya. Aduh, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya? Hinata sudah terlanjur meleleh seperti keju mozzarella.

Syal warna merah itu memang sangat panjang dan memang muat untuk digunakan berdua. Hanya saja, hanya saja.

_Kami-sama._

Jarak mereka terlampau terlalu dekat. Jantung Hinata makin bertalu-talu. Manalagi waktu juga berkonspirasi dalam menciptakan suasana.

Karena beberapa detik kemudian, bus datang. Semua manusia dalam bus melihat dan membicarakan kedekatan mereka.

"Astaga, mereka pasangan kekasih yang manis sekali!" Pekik seseorang saat Hinata juga Naruto masuk kedalam bus—dengan tanpa melepas syal yang membelenggu, dan diperparah karena tangan tan Naruto seenaknya menggenggam tangan di gadis.

Naruto tampak tidak terlalu mempedulikan tatapan juga bisik-bisik orang-orang dalam bus. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang hampir mati berdiri.

Lagi-lagi, semesta. Tolong, hentikan konspirasi ini. Hinata merasa jantungnya ingin meledak, bahkan gadis itu merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi ternyata lumayan padat, tapi mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk. Di paling ujung belakang. Dan tentu saja, mereka duduk berdua.

"Kuharap tidak ada yang akan marah,"

Tepat ketika mereka duduk, Naruto bersuara. Hinata yang wajah sudah bagai tomat hanya berani melirik.

"Kau belum punya kekasih, 'kan?"

Kali ini, _sapphire_ dan _amethyst_ saling bertemu.

"A-ano," Hinata bersuara pelan, nyaris berbisik. "A-aku t-tidak p-punya."

Naruto lagi-lagi mengurvakan senyum lebar—_nyegir_.

"Baguslah,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keping tiga — selesai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_A/N_** : Tolong, itu yang sudah mau ngelempar kursi sama meja ditahan dulu, ya? :'

Maaaaaaaaffffff :'( pokoknya maaafffffff bangettttt. Astaghfirullah, saya suka kesel kalau baca cerita yang saya suka ditelantarkan sama authornya. Namun, saya sendiri ternyata juga begitu. Maafkan saya.

Maafkan saya juga karena ceriatanya yang makin-makin gila :'(

Maaf,

faihyuu


End file.
